My Handsome Mafia
by Fem.KyuMinManiac
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita seorang Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pemimpin sebuah organisasi mafia yang paling ditakuti di Korea Selatan, yang mencintai namja pencinta cosplay yang manis namun mesum. Apakah seorang Lee Sungmin akan membuat luluh seorang pemimpin gangster yang terkenal suka membunuh itu? - KyuMin - YAOI - OS- DLDR!


Title : ~ My handsome Mafia ~

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin as an eternal couple xD

Genre : Romance

Rated : M for kemesuman tiada tara xD

Warn : YAOI! BXB! MESUM! DLDR! No bash and flame!

Summary : Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita seorang Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pemimpin sebuah organisasi mafia yang paling ditakuti di Korea Selatan, yang mencintai namja pencinta cosplay yang manis namun mesum. Apakah seorang Lee Sungmin akan membuat luluh seorang pemimpin gangster yang terkenal suka membunuh itu?

~Fem's present~

** My Handsome Mafia **

"Krraaaakkkk!" Derak bunyi memekakkan telinga terdengar begitu jelas di sebuah ruangan berukuran tak biasa di sebuah mansion mewah milik seorang hartawan masyhur, mansion keluarga Cho.

"Kraaakkk!" suara itu kembali terdengar, namun kali ini diiringi desisan pertanda kesakitan yang amat sangat. Di dalam ruangan itu, seorang namja tampan berkulit putih pucat memberikan tatapan tajam mematikan terhadap objek didepannya yang masih mendesis menahan sakit.

"Bodoh! Apa yang sebenarnya selama ini kau kerjakan, hah?" Tanya namja itu dengan nada datar namun tersirat kekecewaan disana.

"_J-jwosonghamnida_, bos… Bendahara perusahaan itu… membawa lari uangnya…" objek yang semenjak tadi menahan sakit berusaha memberikan keterangan terbaiknya. Ia merasakan tulang lengannya hancur berkeping-keping setelah di patahkan dengan mudah oleh bos besarnya yang terkenal kejam di seantero Korea Selatan, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tak berguna" Cho Kyuhyun, namja putih pucat tadi memberikan tendangan penutup ke ulu hati namja yang menjadi anak buahnya. Dan tak perlu menghitung detik, namja itu pingsan seketika.

"Kim Kibum, cek keberadaan keparat yang membawa lari uangku itu. Setelah menemukannya kuperintahkan kalian untuk membunuhnya dan membuang jasadnya di laut. Aku tak mau menemukan aksimu dicium polisi" titah Cho Kyuhyun yang menghembuskan nafas kesal. Entah sudah beberapa hari ini moodnya naik-turun. Dan _moodmaker_-nya sekarang ini entah berada dimana.

"Dan satu lagi, perintahkan Lee Sungmin menghadapku dalam waktu satu jam"

BLAM!

Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruangan khusus 'aksi' rahasia milik organisasi mafia itu. Dengan langkah setengah hati Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh tegapnya di ranjang berukuran king size itu.

"Aish, kelinci kecil. Dimana kau sekarang?" Kyuhyun semenjak tadi sibuk menghubungi 'kelinci kecil'nya yang dianggapnya begitu liar dan sangat benci dikekang. Hal inilah yang dibenci namja posesif ini.

"Dan berani-beraninya kau menon-aktifkan handphone-mu? Ck, kau benar-benar menyebalkan Lee Sungmin!"

** My Handsome Mafia **

"Bagaimana laporanmu, Kibum?" Kyuhyun sedang menikmati secangkir tayangan film pembunuhan terbaru di iPad miliknya. Sesekali matanya melirik ekspresi Kibum yang agak gelisah. Hm, namja tampan itu sudah bersiap akan menerima kabar buruk sepertinya.

"Bendahara yang membawa kabur uang dan surat kepemilikan perusahaan yang seharusnya milik anda sudah kami 'bersihkan', bos. Kami yakin 100% tak ada yang tahu hal ini selain anda dan anak buahku. Kami meringkusnya di sebuah apartemen murah di pemukiman para transitor di sudut kota Seoul" jawab Kibum dengan jelas. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat Kibum menyerahkan sekoper besar yang berisi uang tunai, surat-surat penting, stempel perusahaan, dan juga beberapa kartu atm.

"Kerja bagus. Dan bagaimana dengan perintah terakhirku?"

GLUP

"Umm…."

"Ada apa, Kibum?"

"Kami… tak bisa menghubungi Sungmin-ssi" jawab Kibum dengan sedikit takut-takut. Jujur ia sangat takut jikalau Kyuhyun akan mematahkan lengannya seperti anak buahnya tadi.

"Ck, apa lagi yang dilakukannya? Ya sudah. Kau boleh keluar" perintah Kyuhyun dan kembali menikmati filmnya dengan fikiran berkecamuk.

Krieeettt….

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil setangkai lollipop rasa strawberry. Ah, melihat lollipop ini saya Kyuhyun sudah bisa membayangkan sosok manis yang biasanya mengemut benda manis ini.

"Kelinci kecilku, pulang sekarang atau aku akan menghilangkan lollipop kesukaanmu dari muka bumi" Kyuhyun membuka lollipop itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ming~" Kyuhyun mematikan iPadnya yang sebelumnya menampilkan adegan berdarah-darah dan menikmati lollipopnya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Drrttt… drrrtt….

iPhone 5 berwarna hitam milik Kyuhyun bergetar halus diatas meja kerjanya. Kyuhyun yang sibuk menikmati lollipopnya melirik sebentar dan kemudian me-reject panggilan yang menurutnya tidak penting. Panggilan dari 'klien' yang membutuhkan jasa mafia sepertinya untuk menjadi debt-collector bagi perusahaan-perusahaan yang suka berbuat licik. Ah, kelicikan mereka masih belum seberapa dengan kelicikan Kyuhyun, 'kan?

Drrtt… drrtt….

Kembali, iPhone 5 itu bergetar lembut. Dan Kyuhyun nyaris saja menggeser icon berwarna merah itu kalau matanya kurang cepat menangkap siapa penelfonnya. 'My Ming'.

"Kyuhyunie~" suara halus namja terdengar begitu merdu ditelinga Kyuhyun. suara yang begitu ia nanti-nantikan semenjak dua harian ini.

"…" Kyuhyun diam, ia masih ingin mendengar nada lain dari suara Sungmin saat ia mendiamkannya.

"Kyu~ _bogosipho_~" Kyuhyun sedikit gemas saat Sungmin mengeluarkan suara 'aegyo'nya yang sudah Kyuhyun hafal luar kepala. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit lollipopnya dan menghasilkan suara 'krak' kecil.

"Kyu~ kau marah? Jangan hancurkan benda-benda disekelilingmu, sayang~" Sungmin kembali meningkatkan intensitas ke-aegyo-an suaranya dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin sesak nafas.

"Kau dimana sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin, namun yang tak Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun sekarang menyeringai tampan dan mematahkan tangkai lollipop malang ditangannya.

"Aku di bandara, Kyunie~ Jemput aku~"

"Aku sibuk"

"Kyunie~"

"Anak buahku akan menjemputmu"

"Aish, aku tak mau dengan mereka, Kyunie~ Bagaimana kalau kau antarkan mobilku kesini. Eottae? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, GyuGyuw~"

"Hentikan mengeluarkan suara aegyomu sebelum seisi bandara memperkosamu disana, Ming. Dan aku akan menghabisi mereka semua saat itu juga"

"Kalau begitu jemput aku"

"Dan memperkosamu didepan seisi bandara? Tidak, terima kasih"

"Ck, mesum sekali kekasihku ini"

"Sudahlah. Tunggu saja didalam ruangan VIP dan aku tak mau kau terlihat orang banyak. Kau hanya milikku"

"Aku tahu, Cho mesum. Aku milikmu seorang. Tenang saja. Sekarang cepat antarkan mobilku"

"Hmm…"

"Bye, Kyu~ _Saranghae_~"

"_Nado_"

PIP.

Sambungan itu terputus. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak dan kemudian menghubungi anak buahnya untuk mengantarkan mobil Sungmin ke bandara.

"Kelinci liar itu benar-benar tak bisa kutebak"

.

.

.

"Kyunie~ lama sekali~" Sungmin kembali menelfon Kyuhyun, ia sudah bosan menunggu di bandara semenjak setengah jam lalu. Menurut perkiraannya mansion Kyuhyun tak jauh dari bandara.

"Anak buahku benar-benar belum datang?"

"Beluuum~ Kyuuu~ aku bosaaaan~"

"Ck, baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi mereka lagi"

Kyuhyun membanting dokumen-dokumen di tangannya dan menghubungi anak buahnya yang begitu lalai dan membuat kekasihnya kesal. Oh, jika Sungmin bahagia dia akan bahagia dan jika Sungmin kesal, maka ia akan ikutan kesal.

.

.

.

Bugh… bugh… bugh…

Tiga tendangan fatal Kyuhyun daratkan ke tubuh tiga anak buah miliknya yang menunduk. Ketiga namja bertubuh kekar itu hanya bisa diam, lagipula tubuh mereka memang telah dilatih untuk menerima serangan yang cukup keras seperti yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun ke mereka.

"Kyunie~ Sudahlah " sesosok namja cantik berambut panjang berwarna pink mencolok berjalan seduktif menuju tubuh jangkung namja di tengah sebuah ruang kerja. Senyum di bibirnya seolah bisa meruntuhkan apapun yang kokoh di dunia ini.

"Sudah kukatakan, Ming. Jangan masuk kesini kalau aku sedang 'berurusan' dengan bawahanku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin. Namun sosok cantik tadi malah semakin memperlebar senyumannya dan memeluk lengan kekar itu dengan manja.

"Kyuu~ kau ini tega sekali~ Kasihan kan kalau mereka kau siksa karena terlambat mengantarkan mobil untukku? ~" Si cantik semakin gencar dengan rayuannya, membuat Kyuhyun -si namja tinggi tadi- sedikit mencairkan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar.

"Hey, aku tak mau kau menunggu lama, sayang~" Kyuhyun meraih pinggang si manis dan memberikan kode mata ke seluruh namja berpakaian serba hitam, dan dalam beberapa detik mereka menghilang dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuh~ Apa aku cantik?" tanya si manis dengan memberikan sentuhan nakal di leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke sofa miliknya dan menilai penampilan baru Sungmin. "Tentu saja. SakuraMing tetap yang tercantik" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut panjang Sungmin dan mencium pipinya. "Kembali mengcosplay karakter anime, eoh?" "Hmm, SasuKyu~ aku ingin kau memakai kostum ini" Sungmin mengeluarkan bungkusan dari tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Aku harus menjadi Sasuke?" "Ne. Aigoo, kau pasti tampan sekali~" Sungmin merapikan rambut Kyuhyun dan menatanya sedemikian rupa hingga Kyuhyun benar-benar mirip Sasuke dengan kulit pucat dan wajah datarnya itu. "Aku memang tampan, Ming~" "Dan mafia tampan ini adalah milikku" klaim Sungmin dan menerjang Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Dan apa yang kau inginkan dari milikmu ini, huh?" tantang Kyuhyun sambil menampilkan seringaian seksinya. "Aku ingin… Cho Kyuhyunku yang tampan ini~ …" "bercinta denganku" ucap Sungmin seduktif sambil mengelus bibir Kyuhyun dengan ujung jemarinya. "Kau yakin?" "_Absolutely yes_~" Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir Sungmin, mengecupnya gencar namun penuh kelembutan. Kecupan-kecupan liar dan sesekali diselingi hisapan mesra membuat keduanya semakin berhasrat untuk menuntaskan semuanya. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh Sungmin di sandaran sofa dan melepaskan ciumannya. "Kyuuh , kau minum susu strawberry?" Tanya Sungmin sambil melepaskan kemeja putih Kyuhyun. "Aniya, hanya mengemut lollipopmu" Kyuhyun memasang wajah mesum sambil melirik ke junior Sungmin yang sudah menggembung. "Kyuuuh~ _rape me up_~ _palli_~" Sungmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat padanya dan mencium leher Kyuhyun yang menjadi pegangan favoritnya saat Kyuhyun menggenjot tubuhnya dengan brutal. Kyuhyun menatap lapar tubuh yang tergeletak pasrah dibawahnya. Jujur, hal inilah yang diinginkan Kyuhyun semenjak beberapa hari lalu saat Sungmin menghilang hanya untuk mengubah penampilannya seperti sekarang ini. "Kau sexy, Ming~" Kyuhyun meremas bokong Sungmin dan kembali mengincar bibir manis bershape M itu. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan menggesek junior Kyuhyun dengan pahanya. Keduanya melenguh nikmat, tubuh yang mulai berkeringat itu mulai terekspose satu persatu, hingga memperlihatkan segala keindahan yang dimiliki masing-masing.

Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya ke dagu Sungmin, sedikit menggigitnya lembut untuk menggoda Sungmin. Tangannya tak bisa diam, sesekali meremas bokong Sungmin dan mengelus punggungnya.

Ciumannya kembali turun, kini bibirnya menempel sempurna di leher putih nan jenjang milik Sungmin, mengecupnya sesekali menggigit kecil. Puas memainkannya, Kyuhyun langsung menghisap kuat leher putih itu.

Sungmin meremas kuat rambut Kyuhyun, mencoba melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Tak hanya bibir Kyuhyun yang memanjanya, dan kini jari Kyuhyun sibuk memainkan dada berisi miliknya. Nakal.

"Kyuhh... geliihhh" Sungmin kembali menggelinjang tanda tubuhnya mendapat rangsangan tersensitif miliknya, geli.

"_You're so sensitive, baby... So cute_^^" Kyuhyun kembali memainkan dada Sungmin sesekali menggelitik _nipple_nya. Sungmin menggeliat erotis, tubuhnya meliuk indah di atas sofa.

"Ahh, Kyuhh... it's so- ahh..." Sungmin mulai mendesah, _nipple_nya berasa hangat dan basah. Ya, Kyuhyun mengulum _nipple_ sebelah kiri Sungmin, sementara _nipple_ sebelah kanannya di jepit Kyuhyun dengan jari-jarinya.

"Hmmhh..." Kyuhyun mengulum dan mengemut _nipple_ mungil Sungmin, dan menggigitnya lembut. Membuat Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah, mendesah, dan hanya mendesah.

"Ahhh~~ kyuhh~~~"

"Kyuhhh~~~"

"Hmmhhh~~~ nikmat, Kyuhhh~~~" Kamar itu hanya dipenuhi suara desahan Sungmin

"Teruslah mendesah, Min..." Kyuhyun semakin gemas memainkan dada Sungmin. Sementara bahu yang sebelumnya masih mulus kini sudah berhiaskan puluhan kissmark. Mahakarya asli buatan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhhh~~~ Ahhh~~~" Kecupan Kyuhyun turun ke perut datar Sungmin, kembali menciptakan kissmark disana. Sungmin masih setia menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Perutnya adalah salah satu lokasi tersensitifnya. Dan Kyuhyun sudah menyerangnya terlebih dahulu.

Tangan Kyuhyun semakin liar, nafsu sudah menguasai 100% tubuh dan tiap tetes darahnya. Dilihatnya milik Sungmin sudah sangat tegang dan terlihat cairan bening mengalir dari ujun precumnya

"Basah, _chagi_..." Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum, darahnya bergejolak menandakan nafsunya sudah menguasai akal sehatnya.

"Ah~ Kyuhhh~ hissapphh Kyuuhhh~~~" desahan erotis mengalir lembut dari bibir sexy Sungmin, menandakan dirinya begitu merasa nikmat sekarang. Lidah nakal Kyuhyun sudah menyapu miliknya tanpa meninggalkan satu milimeterpun. Membuat milik Sungmin semakin dan semakin basah dan keras. Sesekali Kyuhyun hanya menjilat dan menciumi junior Sungmin, kemudian tiba-tiba mengemutnya laksana mengemut lollipop yang nyaris habis. Begitu rakus namun nikmat.

"Dengan senang hati, sayangku~" Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum dan beranjak ke atas, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin yang kini sudah memerah dan basah karena keringat. Pemandangan yang begitu menggairahkan bagi Kyuhyun, wajah dan bibir yang mengeluarkan sisa desahan akibat kelakuan nakalnya membuat Kyuhyun ingin memakan wajah imut tersebut andai saja wajah itu makanan.

"Apa aku menggemaskan?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan _seductive_nya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia sedang menikmati wajah menggoda Sungmin yang menurutnya begitu indah jika dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Tentu saja, _yeobo_..." Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya, meraih pipi tirus itu kedalam tangkupan kedua telapak tangannya. Memagut lembut bibir Kyuhyun, seakan menyampaikan perasaannya yang begitu bahagia bisa membuat Kyuhyun senang. Bukankah membahagiakan orang yang kita cintai itu juga membahagiakan kita?

Sungmin melepaskan pagutan mesranya dan kemudian berbisik lembut di telinga Kyuhyun. "_Jebal, Kyu... I need you so hard~_..." Bisikan yang bisa disebut desahan itu membuat bahu Kyuhyun bergetar, suara lemah Sungmin kembali menaikkan libidonya.

"_Nde_, Minnie~ _I'll do it for you_" Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin, menempelkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Sungmin yang sama nakednya, membuatnya merasakan betapa kenyalnya dada Sungmin yang terjepit di dada bidangnya. Sungmin dengan penuh inisiatif membuka kakinya, memberikan ruang untuk Kyuhyun agar bisa 'memanjakan' tubuhnya.

"_Saranghae_, Kyuh~~" Sungmin kembali berbisik lembut, dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kyuhyun. ia menarik nafas dalam, kali ini Kyuhyun akan melakukan penetrasi tanpa pemanasan.

"_Nado_, Minnie..." Tangan kiri Kyuhyun kini ada di sisi sebelah kanan tubuh Sungmin, jemarinya mengelus-elus pipi mulus Sungmin yang sudah begitu memerah. Sementara tangan kanannya ada dibawah, menuntun kejantanannya menuju 'pasangan'nya.

"Aku akan masuk. _Relax_..." Kyuhyun mencium leher bagian atas Sungmin yang berpotongan dengan tulang pipinya. Suara berat Kyuhyun terasa seperti mantra baginya. Sungmin menarik nafas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

Ujung junior Kyuhyun sudah menyentuh opening Sungmin, dan dengan genitnya Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekkan ujung kepala juniornya ke _singlehole_ Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mendesah berat. Dan desahan yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu untuk 'mengerjai' Sungminnya.

"Akh- tu-tunggu dulu Kyu" Sungmin mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun, kepala junior itu sudah melesak masuk ke liangnya sebagian.

"Sakit, Min?" Sungmin mengangguk lemah, kemudian mengalungkan kakinya ke pinggang Kyuhyun. selang beberapa menit, Sungmin menekan kakinya di pinggang dan bokong Kyuhyun. Tanda bahwa ia sudah siap untuk melanjutkan. Kyuhyun mengerti. Ia memasukkan juniornya berdasarkan tekanan di bokongnya. Saat Sungmin berhenti menekan, ia akan berhenti memasukkannya.

"Ahh~~" Desah keduanya saat junior Kyuhyun menyatu sempurna ke dalam 'milik' Sungmin. Hangat, lembut, nikmat, ketat dan basah. Itulah yang dirasakan syaraf-syaraf sensorik di permukaan kulit juniornya saat berasa di dalam milik Sungmin. Bahkan dengan mendiamkannya begini saja terasa sangat nikmat dan menyenangkan.

"_Mianhae_ kalau sakit, Min~" Kyuhyun mencium pipi chubby Sungmin, masih dengan posisi menindih Sungmin, namun kali ini agak merenggangkan jarak tubuh mereka. Kyuhyun takut Sungmin tidak nyaman dengan berat tubuhnya.

"_Gwaenchanha_." Sungmin tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang menghapus semua keraguan Kyuhyun. hanya satu senyuman yang begitu dikaguminya, hanya sepasang mata foxy yang bisa memikatnya, hanya sepasang bibir sexy yang membuatnya begitu bergairah, hanya sesosok tubuh yang bisa membuatnya gila sex, dan hanya satu nama yang terukir dan selalu didengungkan hati, jantung, dan setiap desiran darah di semua pembuluh darahnya. Cho Sungmin. Ya, hanya dia.

"Baiklah, aku akan bergerak. Jangan segan-segan menahan desahan dan teriakan nikmatmu, Minnie. Aku menyukainya" Sungmin memblushing, jantungnya yang semenjak awal sudah berdebar keras kini semakin berdebar. Kyuhyun seperti memberinya kejutan listrik disetiap detik di hidupnya.

"N-nde, Kyu" Sungmin menjawab singkat, kemudian merasakan gerakan teratur didalam miliknya, milik Kyuhyun bergerak semakin cepat seiring cepatnya desiran darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Setiap gesekan kulit junior Kyuhyun dan dinding rektumnya terasa begitu nikmat.

"Hmmhh... minnhhh... sempitthhh...aahhhh..." Kyuhyun mendesah berat, ia berusaha mempercepat gerakannya, namun milik Sungmin bereaksi berlebih terhadap benda asing yang berada di sana. Otot-otot dinding rektum Sungmin berkontraksi dan menyempit, membuat junior Kyuhyun dijepit dan terasa diremas kuat oleh dinding hangat tersebut.

"Faster, Kyuhhh... uuuuhhhh...aahhhh... touch it again, pleaseeehhhhh" Sungmin ikutan mendesah saat ujung junior Kyuhyun menusuk sweet spotnya.

"Nde, Min... Aku sedang berusaha. Milikmu sempit sekali, Min..." Kyuhyun mengangkat bokongnya kemudian menghentakkan juniornya ke milik Sungmin dengan cepat, membuat junior itu kembali menusuk dan menyodok sweet spot Sungmin berkali-kali.

"Ahhh~~~~ Ahhh~~~~ Kyyuuuhhhhh~~~~"

"Hoosshh...hhaaaahhh...nikmathhhh minnhhhh"

"Ahhhhhhh~~~ yeaaahhh... kyuuuuhhhhh...fasshhhtteerrrhhh..."

"Ne, Minhh~~~ aish, sempit sayanghhhhh...ooohhhhhh"

Kyuhyun semakin liar menggenjot hole Sungmin, sementara namja manis itu melepaskan tangannya dari leher Kyuhyun dan memilih meremas lengan Kyuhyun, menyalurkan rasa tegang dan kaku yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Sungguh, kenikmatan ini sama sekali tak terkatakan. Bibirnya terbuka sempurna, mencoba memasok oksigen lebih banyak, namun sulit sekali karena desahan masih saja lancar meluncur dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Ahh, minhh" Kyuhyun memegang pinggang Sungmin, menghentakkan juniornya dengan keras tepat di sweet spot Sungmin. Hentakan yang begitu keras dan nikmat, membuat Sungmin ketagihan untuk merasakannya terus menerus

"Ahhh... lagi...lagiiihhh...aaannnhhhhhhh" Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya, ia tak lagi bisa menahan rasa nikmat ini.

"Ne, Minh...aku hampirrhhhh"

"Nadoohhhh...almossttt..."

"Ah, Kyuhhhh..."

"Minnhhhh..."

Crooot...

"Hahh" Kyuhyun rebah di atas tubuh Sungmin, membiarkan sisa-sisa klimaks menyentrum lembut seluruh aliran darahnya. Sungmin masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan junior Kyuhyun masih menyemburkan cairannya.

"Nikmat, Kyu" Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan menyeka keringat di kening Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang membuatnya sangat nikmat, Minnie sayang~" Kyuhyun mengecup leher Sungmin dan mulai memainkan nipple Sungmin. "_Give me more_, Min. _You make me so addict of you_" Kyuhyun mulai mengulum nipple Sungmin dan menggenjot pelan juniornya. Memulai ronde baru dengan Sungmin.

"Ahhh... _moreehhh_...aaahhh..."

"_As you wish, baby_~"

"Ahh...Kyuhhh...nikmathhh...aaahhhhh..."

"Fasterrrhhh...kyuhhhh..."

"Eummmmhhhhh...sarang...hae...kyuhhhh"

** My handsome Mafia **

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat menatap tubuh polos yang sudah ia pindahkan ke kamar pribadi miliknya. Tubuh polos itu terlihat benar-benar polos dan terkesan 'nakal' karena keberadaan sisa-sisa percintaan dan junior si pemilik tubuh polos itu terpampang dengan indahnya (menurut Kyuhyun).

"Sering-seringlah bertelanjang dihadapanku, Ming" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dan memberikan _innocent kiss_ di bibir namja manis itu.

"Ummhh~ Kyuuh~" Sungmin menggeliat kecil, perlahan kelopak cantik itu membuka dan memperlihatkan keindahan _foxy eyes_ memikatnya.

"Kenapa sudah bangun? Aku tahu kau lelah sayang~ Tidur lah kembali" bujuk Kyuhyun dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

"_Aniya_~ Aku tak mau tidur kalau kau tidak tidur bersamaku, Kyu~" Sungmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun yang hanya ditutupi underwear itu kesampingnya dan memeluk tubuh atletis itu dengan erat.

"Baiklah~ Kekasihku tercinta ini ingin apa, hum?" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin dan memberikan kecupan dadakan di bibir sexy itu.

"Aku ingin kita menikah"

"Baiklah. Accepted. Tiga hari lagi kita menikah. Ada lagi?"

"Aku ingin baby~"

"Baby?"

"Nde, baby~"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayo making love lagi, Kyuuu~"

"Accepted!"

"Aaahhh~ Kyuuuhhh~~~"

** Other Side **

"Uuuhh~ Siwonie Hyunghhh~"

"Ki-kibumie, ada apa? Apa Cho Kyuhyun itu menyiksamu?"

"Ahh~ Aniyohhh~~"

"Kibumie, gwaenchanha?"

"Ahh~ Hyunghh~ Bogosiphooo~~"

"Hey, kau dimana sekarang?"

"Di toiletthh~"

"Kibumie, gwaenchanha?"

"Hyungghh~~ akuuhh~ hornyyhhh~~"

"Baiklah! Aku akan kesana 3 menit lagi!"

-Fin-

Muaahahahahahha :D

Aneh kan?

Ya aneh dong, kan FF buatan saya xD

Ini dibikin dalam 3 jam loh, maklumi aja kalo banyak rempongnya, ya :D Hahahaha

REVIEW JUSEYOOOO~


End file.
